Mistake Rhea Tanaka
by The Shattered Dream
Summary: This is NOT Black Butler. However it was based SLIGHTLY on it. I cannot find a good category for this, so I apologize. Rhea Tanaka is a girl that finds herself all alone, neglected by her father, and even an outcast at school. She will never be excepted, until death... Rated T to be safe. (There will be a sequel)
1. Friday

(Hello everyone! Thank you if you read~)

Rhea never had things go her way. She was never accepted. Never loved. Every night her father would come home drunk and enraged. The day her mother had died giving birth to her, he cursed Rhea for ever being born. To be honest, it was a miracle she had survived this long. She had to cook for herself at the age of five, when her father refused to do anything for her anymore. The only thing she knew how to make on the stove was soup and maybe macaroni and cheese. It was difficult to learn, but she was already thirteen and it was a simple task now.  
>Rhea never had a break; Every day she had something happen whether it be at school, or home. At school, she was bullied and looked down upon even by the younger grades. Nobody wanted to talk to her, and she didn't think that anyone saw her, either. Rhea's only friend in school was a teacher, . He seemed to be the only one that cared. However, she only had him in one class, science.<br>(P.s, is just a random name, so if your teacher has that name, then sorry o_O)

Today Rhea threw on a plaid red sweatshirt and shorts, as well as her cat hat that used to be owned by her mother. She had just quickly brushed her hair, reluctantly putting her hair up, even though she knew she didn't have the time to. Rhea swung her backpack over one shoulder. She had begun to walk off to school, waves of dread washing over her.

~TimeSkip~

It was already her last hour, and her day had gone horrible. Drake, the one who bullied her the most, had taken her lunch she had paid for herself, and ate it, forcing Rhea to starve. Now her stomach was growling, which was embarrassing her. She continued to stare at the clock, praying that her hour would just end already. Rhea was paying so much attention to the clock, that she didn't hear droning on her.

"MISS WOLF!" The teacher had finally yelled at the top of his lungs, catching her attention. Her head snapped up instantly, staring at him with her strange scarlet-colored optics. "Now that I finally have your attention," He cleared his voice, only to raise it above the raucous laughter that filled the classroom, "What is so important that you can't answer my question?"

My eyes widened, realizing I had been too busy focusing on that darned clock rather than his question. "I-" But before I could say anything, he interrupted me. "Miss Wolf, I'd like to see you after class." Just then the bell rang, and everyone started to scramble to get out of class, except for me.

I sighed, walking over to his desk. I really just wanted to go home. "Yes, ?" Rhea had asked, trying to hide the fact she was irritated by trying to sound polite.

"Miss Wolf, what is so important about that clock? Why must you leave so early?" The elder man adjusted his glasses, clasping his hands together. "W-Well, I just don't really like school... Everyone ignores me, or they pick on me... So I was just hoping the day would end soon. Although, I don't have much to return to." The teacher seemed surprised by this, but he kindly offered to let me come over to his house. For some reason I felt a knot form in my stomach. Perhaps it was from the way he strangely smiled at me? Or perhaps the fact that my own TEACHER invited me to stay over at his HOUSE. It seemed really fishy, but I just nodded and told him maybe on Friday, which was two days away.

He soon dismissed me, and I hurried out of the classroom. There was a heavy weight on me, and I knew I shouldn't go to his house Friday. All I knew right now is that I wanted to get out of this horrid school, and hide in the forest and wither away there. That was the only place I was accepted.


	2. Bandit

Rhea has been walking home on Thursday, her eyes clouded, lost in thought. Today was horrid, just like the rest. Everyone picked on her, ignored her existence, or shoved her aside. She closed her eyes, which were a deep crimson red. Just as she was going over whether or not she should commit suicide, she heard a faint whimper. Her eyes instantly opened once more, concerned for whatever creature had made that heart-wrenching noise. Looking around, she spotted nothing but the vast forest surrounding her.

"H-Hello?" Rhea had squeaked, "A-Anybody th-there?" There was no reply. Despite this, she continued scanning the forest for the creature. She was positive something or someone was injured. The creature made the noise again, and I finally tripped over a log, landing on my shoulder. "S-Shit!" I hissed, pain shooting through my arm.

I blinked, standing up. Next to the log was a German Shepherd puppy, it's big amber eyes staring at me in fear and agony. I suddenly realized that the whimpering came from the dog. Why? Because his ear war torn and battered, blood soaking the fur around it and streaming down his skull, as well as a bloodied hind leg. Whoever had done this was horrible. It couldn't have been an animal- No,- It was an animal abuser.  
>My heart broke at the sight of the puppy, knowing my father would never let me keep it. Maybe if I ran away with the puppy... I shook my head, trying to dismiss the thought for now. I needed to tend to the pup. Thank god I had a medical kit on me at all times. Why, you ask? Maybe you haven't learned that I have to raise myself. I took the kit out, and cleaned his wounds. Afterward, I bandaged the wounds. The pup looked up at me with trusting, amber eyes.<p>

I smiled, and decided I had to name him something. "B-Bandit. I'll call you Bandit..."

Bandit looked up at me and barked, as if to agree to that name.

"Then it's settled! Bandit! We'll be friends forever, and I promise I'll never leave your side!" I laughed, feeling joy for once in my pitiful life. I had saved a life, and now we'd be best friends!

I decided to run off, carrying a sleeping Bandit in my arms. I kept running and running for what felt like forever, until I had finally reached the end of the forest. I stepped out onto the road, smiling. "I love you Bandit, and I always will!" A giggle escaped from me as I remembered what it was like to be happy.

No matter what happened, no matter how hard it would be, I would protect Bandit with my life. If he died, I would die, too. The small German Shepherd's ears perked slightly, as if he was listening, so I murmured to him quietly. "I love you, Bandit."


	3. Mr Andrew

I had found an abandoned cottage, much to my luck. I let Bandit stay there, knowing I had a few hundred dollars to buy him food and stuff like that. Even if it meant I had to starve, I'd feed my little friend. However, today was Friday. Dread twisted my gut into a knot again, and I cringed. I kissed Bandit on the head, and he wagged his tail happily.

"Bandit, stay." It seemed like he had a previous owner, which only pissed me off even more. This meant he WAS abandoned, left to rot. Fuck whoever abandoned him, and may they rot in agony. Bandit sat down, whining slightly.

"I promise I'll be back soon, Bandy!" I kissed him on the head, rubbing his belly. "See you, boy!"

And that's where I made my mistake. I left him. I should have brought him with me.

xxxxxxxxx

Today was Friday. Friday. It kept on going through my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did I care, anyway? I was only going to my teacher's house, nothing too bad, r-right? Wrong. I sat in science, glancing at the teacher while zoning off.

Before I knew it, the bell rang, which snapped me out of my daydream, or whatever I was even doing at that point. I didn't know, and I was tired. I just wanted to go home. I knew I was too tired to even answer what five multiplied by five was, etc. Everyone got up to leave, and they did so. However, I only left to get my things and return to the teacher's desk.

"Hello, Rhea." He adjusted his glasses, looking up at me.

"H-Hello, ... I-I might not be able to go to your house today, b-but... Um..." I trailed off, realizing he was staring at me furiously. "So I invite you to come over to my house, and this is how you repay me? Well, I think you'll just have to come with me anyway." He got up, and I slowly backed away. "W-What? No. Leave me alone."

However, he ignored me and seized me by the wrist, dragging me out of the door. I screamed, hit, kicked, and did everything I could, but no one would pay attention. And the teacher didn't seem to be affected at all. He dragged me out into the parking lot, taking something out of his pocket as he neared his car.

I wailed once more, and he muffled my cries with a cloth that smelled funny. My eyes widened, and I tried to stop breathing. I knew what this was. Sadly, I was unable to stay awake. It was too late...

*********

_Turn left,_  
><em>Turn right,<em>  
><em>Looking around- All I see-<em>  
><em>My friends are falling before me.<em>

_I'm crumbling,_  
><em>Insanity corrupts me to the core,<em>  
><em>And yet no one hears my cries,<em>  
><em>Why don't you just abuse me some more?<em>

_I'm slipping away,_  
><em>Did I ever even exist?<em>  
><em>Is this reality?<em>  
><em>Just hiding my true personality-<em>

**_I'm not who you think I am..._**

*******

I awoke, my eyes widening in realization._ W-Where...!?_


	4. Kidnapped

I struggled against my restraints, tears coming to my eyes. My mouth was gagged, so I wasn't able to scream out for help. However, I didn't need to as I saw approach me from the shadows of the stone cellar. I cursed him, my eyes clouding with rage. "So, are you enjoying your stay yet, Miss Wolf?" The tall man laughed, his eyes a dark and ominous chestnut brown.

I continued my struggle, glaring crimson daggers at the man. What the fuck did he want from me? He's such a bitch... I promise I'll kill him when I get the chance to. He crouched down in front of me, licking his lips. He was disgusting. The teacher had taken my gag off, his lips crashing into my own. However, I headbutted him as hard as I could and I believe that pissed him off, considering the look he gave me afterward.

"No dinner for you, my little puppet! What a bad-" Before he could continue, I screamed at him. "You asshole! I'll kill you when I'm free from your stupid restraints! Bastard! Rapist! Kidnapper! Pervert!" The insults were flowing out of my mouth, and I wasn't even thinking. I was instantly shut up as I was greeted with a sudden pain on my cheek. Had he just hit me?! It was as if I had lost my voice; I was speechless, and unable to do anything but stare. My brain was still trying to process the fact that he had just slapped me. "Now, as I was saying, you shall have no dinner tonight. I'll let you remain unchained. But if you try to escape, my sweet, sweet Dawn... I'll have to shoot you." His voice was barely above a whisper, lust clouding his eyes.

I shuddered, afraid of him. He unlocked the chains that were restraining me from escaping, and pointed at a pile of straw, which looked extremely uncomfortable. "This is where you'll sleep, Dawn. J-Just like you used to." Dawn? Who the hell was Dawn? A large smile spread across his face, and he took my hands, kissing them gently. "See you in the morning, my dear~" He left the room after being engulfed by the darkness in the far back of the room, slamming a door shut.

God was he delirious. Rhea closed her crimson eyes, tears streaming down her face. Where was her mother? She needed protection...

_**~Click!~**_

Rhea looked up, her eyes wide. Had he locked the door? That fucker. She heard a gunfire, jumping. A loud screech split the air, and she covered her ears. What the fuck just happened!? She was extremely worried someone had gotten killed until she realized it was her own voice that had let out that earsplitting screech. Covering her mouth, she regained herself. Rising to her feet, she looked about the dark room. She slid her hand against the stone wall, shivering slightly. Where was the light switch? Just as this thought crossed her mind, she felt it. Flipping it on revealed a large cellar with a door near a corner. There was also a straw bed, but other than that it was empty.

She had sighed, and neared the bed. Plopping down caused her to yelp in pain, realizing she was sitting on something other than straw. Uncovering the straw, she spotted a knife and a note.

**"Dear Newcomer,**

**I had seen you earlier. My name is of no importance. However, you want to escape, correct? You need to get close enough to stab him. The quicker you can do it, the quicker you can leave this foul place. Good luck, and don't get yourself killed. I'll be waiting for you by a few trees that are outside that horrid house.**

** Yours truly, 'Shadow'**

What the hell? Rhea shook her head, sighing. It had to be done, right? It was the only way to get out... Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her teacher was snoring loudly, almost so loud that she could swear the whole world would hear him. She decided this was the right moment, and she gripped the knife tightly, striding to the door. She waited a few heartbeats before she heard another loud snore. This was good. Rhea twisted the doorknob, slowly opening it. This must have been the kitchen, for there were many appliances and cupboards as well as a big round table with a cloth neatly adorning it. Rhea smiled slightly. It would have been the perfect sight, had she not been in a psycho's house. Her teacher's, at that. She cautiously made her way out of the kitchen, and down a long hallway which lead to three different rooms. The first room was the bathroom. The second was a guest room. And the third had to be the room that HE was in.

Tiptoeing to the room ever so silently, I opened it with caution. Inside was a sleeping man, and a closet. There was also nice furniture, but I paid no attention. I approached the sleeping figure, and swiftly brought the knife down to his skull. He was murdered instantly, but I yearned to spew his guts everywhere. However, I managed to refrain myself from doing so. I smiled, thinking this was all too easy.

I left the house, and outside there was a boy who was standing next to a tree, his eyes locking with mine. T-They were crimson... Like mine...


	5. Promise

The strange boy smiled at her, slowly rising to his feet. "Hello, Rhea." Rhea stared at him, astonished that he knew her name. "W-Who are you?" Her voice faltered, crimson optics focused on the boy. "I'm your brother, Akuma."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-Wait... I have a brother?!" Rhea and Akuma had been walking through a horrible storm that had appeared out of nowhere. It was raining heavily, and he was trying to shield her from the rain, however he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Yes. You're walking with him, Rhea. However, I can't stay with you so I'll apologize. Just promise me you'll be safe? Mom would... She'd... If you got hurt..." He trailed off, and Rhea pounced on the opportunity to speak. "But I'm already hurt! I'm breaking! I'm DYING! I get bullied, almost raped, and I have no friends! Please take me with you, Akuma!" The name sounded strange to her, but she kind of enjoyed saying it.

"Rhea... Be strong... I know you're in a tough time, but I promise I'll come back for you..." Akuma suddenly stopped in his tracks, holding her hand and tilting her chin up so she stared into his eyes. Rhea's heart fluttered, and she became nervous. Was he going to kiss her?

"I-I... Okay, Akuma... I-I trust you." I mean, who else could I trust? Bandit was the only other living creature I could trust. Well, he was a dog, though. Akuma smiled to me, and left me outside of the cottage I had found a while ago. "Rhea, I will be back for you. I promise... We'll meet again, very soon..." And with that, he vanished into thin air. I questioned whether he had even been there in the first place. Was I just going insane?

Shaking the thought away, I entered the cottage. "Bandit!" The German Shepherd puppy ran up to me, his amber eyes glowing with joy. I smiled, crouching down and hugging him tightly. I'd never let him go. Never. And with that, I fell asleep on the ground, hugging the puppy close to myself. Tomorrow I would go to the store, and tomorrow... I would find my brother.


	6. Shattered Innocence

**Warning: This chapter involves gore~ **

_And so the madness begins. The screams, the pain, the heartwrenching agony that people must live through every day. Why must all we have disappear into nothingness, slipping out of our grasp? Where did the time go? If we could just spend one last moment with our dear loved ones, maybe we could say it one last time. The word, that was so cliche. "I love you."_

_And so it begins._

Upon waking, Rhea found that her beloved pup wasn't in her arms anymore. "Bandit?" The name echoed cruelly, as if it was mocking her. Suspicion was the one thing that made her get up, accompanied by worry. She explored around the cottage, searching for the canine. However, he was nowhere to be found. Her stomach almost did a flip, and she felt nauseous all of a sudden.

The unmistakable howl of her beloved pet, and only friend emitted from somewhere outside of the cottage. "B-BANDIT!" Rhea cried out, bolting out the door, not a care in the world for anything else that could happen. All she needed in life was Bandit, the sole friend she had. The sole reason to keep moving in this dull, forsaken life.

Rhea didn't even notice her surroundings, she just kept on moving towards where the howl had come from. Then, finally, she came to the clearing of a forest. And the ungodly sight that almost made her vomit, was Bandit, who was hanging off of a wooden pole that went through his underbelly. Intestines were hanging freely, and he was already half-dead. He was like a pinata, only instead of candy, a crimson liquid seeped out of the poor creature. His golden-brown fur was stained crimson, and his eyes were dull, and glazing over. It took everything in Rhea to not vomit all over the scene, and make it worse. The pink, meaty-looking trail of intestines were almost squished as she approached.

"My... Band... Band... Bandit..." Her eyes were full of tears, and she had no clue how to react to this. He was going to die, patched up or not. The only thing she could do is hold him, in his final moments. She carefully picked him up, causing him to whimper softly in agony, and she held him close to her chest. "Bandit, please don't leave... Me...!" Rhea choked on her sobs, tears streaming down her face.

A soft whimper came from the German Shepherd again, and his breathing faltered for a moment. "I... I love you, Bandit." She knew if she didn't say it then, he wouldn't have heard her as his eyes glazed over and he trembled slightly before going limp. It was almost like he was never alive to begin with, for he was cold and silent.

She began shuddering. But no, it wasn't in grief. Rhea broke down, beginning to laugh like an insane person. "Aha... Ahaaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Her laughing grew louder and louder, and she began smiling. She grasped a sharp twig, and cut her ankle, making a minor wound that bled slightly. _Pain, the one thing that stops it all._ Rhea stopped laughing, her sanity returning to her once more as she lay with her dog, back against a tree, and staring at the grey sky.

What would she lose next? Her long-lost brother? Her heart twisted at the thought, and she lay her head down on Bandit's cold, yet soft fur. She drifted off to sleep, confused whether this was reality, or just a nightmare.

However, do you truly know?


	7. The Diary

_"Please, just wake up!" _A voice. But, she didn't recognize it. Who could it be? What did they want, now? _"JUST WAKE UP!"_

* * *

><p>Rhea's eyes opened, only to realize that she was back in her cabin, on a sofa. It was all a dream, after all! The raven-haired girl laughed slightly and called out for her dog. No response, though. Her hopes dimmed a bit, gripping reality. Rhea's gaze fell upon a boy- No, wait, Akuma! Akuma really did return!<p>

"A-Akuma! Where's Bandit?! Please don't tell me he's-" Before the girl could finish, her brother had interrupted. "Dead." No. He must have been mistaken. Her friend, the only one she had ever had- Gone? What kind of cruel game was this!?_It's the game of life, Rhea~ Isn't it splendid? Once you get your hands on something, the next second, poof!__ All gone~ _What was that voice in her head!? _What voice, Rhea? _Okay, it was safe to say that Rhea was freaked out now. So freaked out that she hadn't paid attention to what Akuma was saying.

"-and I wish you the best of luck, dear sister." Huh? Leaving again?"W-Wait! Don't go yet, Akuma! I didn't hear what you just told me..." Rhea hated to admit that she had been zoning off, but she couldn't just lie and wonder what he had been saying, now could she?

Akuma nodded, not the least bit irritated. "I said that I must departure from this little adventure. However, I know who killed your dog, but I can't tell you. You have to find out yourself. And I wish you the best of luck, dear sister."

Rhea didn't understand, but before she could protest, he was gone. Upon gazing around, she found that it was almost like he had never been there. Not a single trace of him was left, except for a book. Rhea cautiously went over to the book, limping slightly.

When she opened the book, the initials "L.T" written in a dark red color was visible. Above it were many more initials. Rhea flipped to the beginning of the book, and she found it must have been a diary.

**"I am the new owner of this book, and I hope I will live long enough to tell my daughter what the purpose of this is, however, only "they" can see the things, just like my daughter. However, I am afraid I may die whilst giving birth to my child. If this is the case, I will name her Rhea. Rhea, I have written this because I have succumbed to the darkness. You need to wake up. Do not trust anyone. I love you.**  
><strong> ~Lucia Tanaka, your mother"<strong>

"Lucia Tanaka?" The name didn't ring a bell. That's when a picture suddenly fell out of the diary. When Rhea examined it, she realized it must have been a picture of her mother. But she looked nothing like her mother. Unless she dyed her hair... But wait, her last name was Tanaka?

She tensed slightly, realizing that her father's last name was Wolf. But, did that mean they weren't married in the first place?


	8. Substitute!

Rhea continued to read the entries in the diary, coming across a page stained red. However, as she placed her finger on the page, the words became visible. She read them in complete shock.

'Dear Rhea, the daughter I shall always hold in my heart,  
>I must tell you that you weren't supposed to be born. You should have been dead. However, your brother died instead of you. His name was going to be Akuma, but he died, as I said. Now, that doesn't mean I don't love you. You may just be his substitute, because I wasn't supposed to have twins, either, but it happened. I suppose God said that your life was more valuable, and I suppose that is how I died. Now, if you're wondering how I'm writing this, this diary keeps track of every thought that runs through my mind, and it knows me better than I know myself. Right now, as you read this, it is tracking down YOUR thoughts. Pretty strange, isn't it? Farewell, my dear.<br>~With love, Lucia'

So, I was just someone's substitute!? A lie? A replacement? Why couldn't I just live a normal life for once!? Rhea began screaming, throwing the diary far away from herself. _I can't stop! S-Something is taking over! I-Is it anger...?_ Rhea began to break things, her crimson eyes glowing dangerously in rage. I mean, how would it feel if you realized you were only a replacement, so someone could feel better?

This explained why her father didn't love her. I was nothing but a mere puppet, allowing myself to be controlled by the puppeteer. Well, I wont play that game anymore! Rhea had lost everything for nothing? It was all just a silly **_game?_**

She grew so enraged, she fainted from all of the pressure. Rhea did not even notice the pain that coursed through her spine, and spiked in her eye...


	9. A Party

Rhea's eyes opened, and she realized she was laying on the ground. However, her rage from earlier had subsided, and she had her head once more. There was a note in front of her. She inspected it, reading the neat handwriting that was present on the paper.

"Dear Rhea,  
>I invite you to have a most magnificent night at my manor. There will be guests, wine (I know you're a bit young for that, but it is only for this one time! Enjoy yourself!), and other fun activities. Please dress appropriately. Thank you.<br>~Your host"

So, I was invited to a party? I was delighted! I quickly put on a raven black dress which matched the color of my hair perfectly, and followed the note's directions.

~~ Timeskip ~~

My gaze fell upon a manor, but I seemed to be the last guest. Unless I was early, of course. Approaching the doors, I knocked gently, greeted by the sound of footsteps. The doors slowly swung open, a tall man with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes appeared, his smile warming me up slightly. "Ah, so you are our first guest, correct? I can already tell this will indeed be a most magnificent night~!" Something was off about this man, but I paid no mind. I was here to have fun.

I curtseyed politely. "It shall be, shan't it?" I feared that I had said that wrong, but he nodded, moving to the side and allowing my entry in approval. There were few people, but it was alright with me. A young lady came up to me, her dirty blonde hair tied in two long braids. Her sharp honey-brown eyes stared into my soul as she kindly offered me wine. I nodded, giving her a half smile. What would Akuma think?

No, wait. He was dead. I smiled inwardly, knowing I must have just gone insane and imagined his existence. Of course. I drank a whole bottle of wine in total, and as I was walking down the stairs I tripped, my eyes widening, and I plummeted to the ground, going limp as the breath was knocked out of me.


	10. END A New Beginning

Rhea's crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, and she realized she was in a place she did not recognize. She was in a hospital bed. However, no one was in the room with her. That's right... It was all coming back to her...

Yes...

Her screams as I had poisoned her only hours before. Oh, I was a most disturbed child. My father could never forgive a child who killed it's own mother. And for that, I yelled at him every day. He was a depressed man, and just wanted me to leave him alone. The reason he didn't notice me is because he was afraid to talk to me, a murderer.

And then, one day, I got on his last straw and he ordered I was to be taken to an insane asylum. But no, I was too intelligent. I tricked them into thinking I was fine, and oh, it took so many years. The time finally came, though. I'll never forget those bloodcurdling screams that were just simply delightful music to my ears.

That's right.

I was insane. A monster. I ended up killing my dog on purpose, because I "Needed more red for my painting". But no- It wasn't exactly me who had done it. It was that damn voice that wouldn't ever leave me alone.

I closed my eyes, burying my face in the palm of my hands as I wept uncontrollably, begging for this to not be reality. "Please..." I croaked, only to receive more memories of all of the sins I had done in this cruel, ill-fated life. Akuma wasn't ever my brother. He was just my subconscious, the one who wanted me to wake up and realize what I was really doing. He knew. He knew I wasn't a killer.

I was a puppet, controlled by my puppeteer. And in this case, my puppeteer was the INSaNiTY that had confused me for so long. What caused me to be insane? Oh, right. I had watched my grandparents get slaughtered right before my very eyes. And now, you see, my life has been a lie.

_I gripped the knife, my eyes screwing shut in fear, my palms sweaty and my hands shaking. I was to die, for I was a lie. An error. A... __**mistake.**_

This cruel world had toyed with me enough. I've fought against God in this cruel, dirty place. It has gotten me nowhere, even though I devoted everything...

_The knife plunged into my heart, and my right eye began to dim into a grey color, however, my left eye remained the crimson color I had since birth. I collapsed, losing the war against the God that had given me such a cruel, twisted life. I was free now. _

My eyes slowly opened, one grey, one crimson. I flexed my powerful crow-like wings. This is how that terrible life ended, and how something new began. _I, Rhea Tanaka, was __**free.**_


End file.
